To determine whether an abnormally low serum alpha-1-antitrypsin activity is a potential cause of preterm premature rupture of the chorioamniotic membranes during pregnancy. Maternal serum alpha 1 antitrypsin activity will be measured in women with normal pregnancies and with premature rupture of the membranes.